Within Your Magic Dance
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Another one of Claire's crazy dreams. Please Review. The Reviews give me the energy to create the stories.


**It might not mean much to you guys, but I need reviews, and lots of 'em. Please review the stories I have typed for you guys. If not, then NO UPDATES! You'll never know what happens to Claire.**

No matter how much she tossed and turned, seventeen year old Claire couldn't fall asleep. Her imaginative mind was as restless as can be. All she could really do was stare at the ceiling. Yet, her eyes were very heavy. But she couldn't sleep. Continuously thinking of sleep, Claire heard a *tap tap tapping* at her window. Looking up, she saw her nocturnal friend, the barn owl. Of course she knew it was Jareth, but she always thought it was a dream in the end. Getting up from her bed and walking to the window, Claire was able to open her window for the Goblin King.

Jareth flew in and landed on the bed. Once he was settled, a flash of light nearly blinded Claire. When it was gone, the owl wasn't there. Instead, sitting on her bed was Jareth. "Claire, what on earth are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping." The Goblin King scolded.

"I know, but I can't sleep. I mean, I am tired, but I just can't seem to fall asleep." Claire explained. All she could think about was her adventures with Jareth and his Labyrinth. It wasn't easy to just sleep when you have such magnificent dreams.

"Maybe a lullaby will help you." Jareth offered. Smiling, the young girl laid down on her bed and prepared for her lullaby. "What would you like to hear?" Jareth asked.

Claire thought for a moment before answering. "Within You."

Smiling, the Goblin King prepared to sing. "Very well."

**How you've turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one**

Claire closed her eyes, starting to feel just a little bit drowsy. This was what she always wanted, to have Jareth by her side so she'd never feel alone in the world.

**You've run so long  
You've run so far**

Of course, Jareth sang quietly. He didn't want to wake Sarah. She was last person he wanted to see when he was with Claire, especially when he would do things like sing Claire to sleep.

**Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though, I do believe in you  
Yes, I do**

Claire was very close to sleep at that point. She wanted nothing more than to be asleep and wake from her dreams of Jareth so she could write about it in her jounals.

**Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you**

Claire closed her eyes and started remembering how she used to play with Jareth in his castle. How the goblins used to chase her in his courtyard. How she used to run the Labyrinth for fun. All of the grand adventures she had in the Underground.

**I can't live within you**

Finally, she was alseep. Jareth quickly pulled the covers up to her chin as he kissed her forehead. His love for Claire grew stronger every time he came to see her. He watched her sleeping form as he said the last line.

**I, I can't live without you**

_*Opening her eyes, Claire found herself in Jareth's throne room. All the goblins were being as mischievious as always. Chasing each other, throwing rocks at the wall, even spitting darts at the chickens, which seemed to be hysterical to them. Jareth was sitting in his throne, tapping his riding crop on his boot, in deep thought about something. But when he noticed Claire, he grinned that fanged grin and stood up, walking to one of his goblins._

**_You remind of the girl.  
_****_"What girl?" _**_It asked.  
_**_Girl with the power.  
_****_"What power?" _**_Another asked.  
_**_Power of voodoo.  
_****_"Who do?" _**_Another one asked.  
_**_You do.  
_****_"Do what?" _**_Another asked.  
_**_Remind me of the girl._**

_All of the goblins were chattering until Jareth silence them. "QUIET!" All were silent. Jareth then pointed at Claire. "A goblin girl." He then started laughing, causing Claire to cock her head to the side. Jareth stopped laughing when he realized he was the only one. Looking at each of the goblins, he said, "Well..." The goblins then proceded to laugh with Jareth._

**_I saw my lady  
Crying hard hard as she could cry  
What chould I do?  
My lady's love had gone  
And left my lady blue  
Nobody knew_**

**_What kind of magic spell to use?_**

**_"Slime and snails."_**

**_"Or puppy dog tails."_**

**_"Thunder or lightning."_**

**_And lady said.._**

_Jareth pointed at Claire and she couldn't help but giggle._

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Put that lady spell on me."_**

**_"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Put that magic jump on me,  
Slap that lady, make her free."_**

_Jareth was holding both of Claire's hands as they danced. She was laughing at all of it, It was almost like her adventures when she was a little girl. Jareth was actually playing with her like he used to. "Once you're old enough, you'll be mine." Jareth whispered into her ear. She had no idea what he was talking about. But she wouldn't think about it much for now._

**_I saw my lady  
Trying hard as she could try  
What could I do?  
My lady's fun had gone  
And left my lady blue  
Nobody knew_**

**_What kind of magic spell to use?_**

**_"Slime and snails."_**

**_"Or puppy dog tails."_**

**_"Thunder or lightning."_**

**_And lady said..._**

_Claire was laughing again as Jareth pulled her closer._

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Put that lady spell on me."_**

**_"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Put that magic jump on me,  
Slap that lady, make her free."_**

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance_**

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance_**

**_"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
_****_Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Put that lady spell on me.  
Ooh."_**

**_You remind me of the girl.  
"What girl?"  
Girl with the power.  
"What power?"  
Power of voodoo.  
"Who do?"  
You do.  
"Do what?"  
Remind me of the girl._**

**_Dance, Magic, Dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance, Magic, Dance, Magic, ooh ooh ohh  
Dance, Magic_**

**_What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails, or puppy dog tails  
Tunder or lightning  
Something frightening_**

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
"Put that lady spell on me."_**

**_"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
"Put that magic jump on me,  
Slap that lady, make her free."_**

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance_**

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance_**

**_"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Jump, Magic, Jump."  
Jump, Magic, Jump  
"Put that magic jump on me,  
Slap that lady, make her free."_**

**_"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance  
"Dance, Magic, Dance."  
Dance, Magic, Dance_**

**_"Dance, Magic."  
"Slap that, slap that lady, make her free."_**

_Claire was laughing with everyone as she continued to dance with Jareth. She wanted this to never end. It was her escape from the rest of the world, the only place where she could be herself. But that was all she ever really wanted. To be free to be herself. But in the real world, she felt trapped. She had to bend herself to be whatever society wanted her to be. Whereas in the Underground, she could be herself. She was actually happy in the place her grandmother only described as a dream._

_When the goblins finnished singing, they all fell to the ground in exhaustion. Jareth was standing next to his throne as he fell back in it, bringing Claire with him to sit on his lap. Both were laughing as they tried to catch their breath. When they finally calmed down, Claire leaned back against Jareth's chest. "I'd give anything for this to not be a dream." She said aloud._

_The goblins sat up and looked at her. Then the smallest one, which could easily fit in the palm of her hand, jumped up onto her lap. "Tell us a story, Pretty Lady. Please." It asked, batting its cute, brown, puppy dog eyes at her. Then, the rest of the goblins started chattering, begging her to tell a story. _

_Claire was having a hard time managing this. Turning to her friend, she gave a pleading smile. Nodding, Jareth turned to his goblins. Know ing how loud he could be, Claire covered the little goblin's head. "QUIET!" Jareth's thunderous voice boomed. It scared every goblin to where they were shaking. However, they stopped shaking when Jareth continued. "If you wish to hear a story, you must be silent." Turning back to his future queen, Jareth said, "Would you grace us with a story, Pretty Lady?" Jareth smirked._

_"Very well. Once upon a time..."*_


End file.
